Just For Halloween
by Jade Daniels
Summary: Ryusei arrives at Miu's Halloween party and sees his favourite goth girl dressed unexpectedly for the occasion.


_Author's Notes: I really enjoyed Kamen Rider, and even more so, the interaction between Ryusei and Tomoko. So much so, that I was inspired to write a few short stories involving them. More may come later. This particular piece was inspired by Shiho's recent photos that I've seen on Tumblr._

_Disclaimer: As always, characters involved with Kamen Rider Fourze do not belong to me._

"Ryusei-kun! Welcome!" Shun grinned as he waved Ryusei into Miu's house.

"Nice costume, Shun-san," Ryusei said, gesturing towards Shun's pirate costume.

"When my Miu wanted to hold a Halloween party, I had to dress up for it." The football player posed proudly. He wore a puffy shirt, long black vest, baggy black pants and knee high boots. On his head he wore a floppy pirate hat and an eye patch. He even had a plastic sword attached to his belt.

Ryusei nodded. The former Queen of Ama High had decided to hold a Halloween party to celebrate the holiday. Many people had been invited, including all of the Kamen Rider Club. He easily spotted the Chairman holding court with some of her old cheerleading squad. The former Queen was dressed up as the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Ryusei considered that appropriate.

"Did you want a drink?" Shun asked, leading him to the food table.

"Yes, thank you," Ryusei answered, as he looked around the party for the rest of the club.

Gentarou, Yuuki and Kengo were standing in one corner chatting. Gentarou was dressed up as a detective, complete with fedora. Ryusei briefly thought that he would've come as Fourze instead. Yuuki was unsurprisingly dressed up as Hayabusa-kun. Despite the bulkiness of the costume, she looked quite cute. Kengo, listening to Gentarou talking, was dressed in a ball cap, and what looked like a blue and white sports uniform. Ryusei vaguely recognized the costume from a popular tennis manga.

"Here you go," Shun said, passing a cup of soda to Ryusei. "Come on, let's go talk to JK."

The informant was by a window, dressed up like the rock star he had once dreamed of becoming. The outfit was not as colourful as when he had been part of 'Gene God'. He had a slick leather jacket and leather pants. His hair was tied back in simple braids. Beside him was a girl dressed up as an idol. She wore a cute pink lacey dress and silver accessories. A pink flower decorated her curled hair. Ryusei couldn't see her face, but there seemed to be something very familiar about the girl.

"JK!" greeted Shun, "Look who finally showed up!"

"Ryusei-san!" grinned JK, slapping the other boy on the back. "Nice to see you!"

Even as Ryusei nodded a greeting, he continued to look at the girl. When he finally saw her face, he felt his jaw drop.

"Tomoko-chan!" He could only stare at her. Along with the pink lacey dress, and the pink flower in her hair, Tomoko's makeup was noticeably not goth. It looked bright, pink, and sparkly. Even her nails had been painted a soft pink.

"Hello Ryusei-san," she greeted softly. A small smile graced her face.

"Doesn't she look cute?" exclaimed JK, throwing an arm around her shoulders. He grinned again. "Yuuki-san and Miu-san went shopping with her yesterday!"

Shun nodded. "My Miu has good taste."

Even as the other two continued to talk about Tomoko's new look, Ryusei couldn't help but frown at the goth's unusual look. It wasn't that Tomoko didn't look good. In fact, he thought she did look cute. He would even venture to say that she looked beautiful. Not that he was saying that out loud while the others were around.

But she didn't look like herself. He didn't look like _his _Tomoko.

Another mysterious smile graced Tomoko's face as she looked at the other two boys. Her eyes finally settled on Ryusei. Her smile widened, as if knowing his thoughts. Being the mind-reader she was, she probably did know.

"It's only for tonight. " She shrugged. "Halloween is the time to dress up as something not like myself. I'll be myself again tomorrow."

He smiled with relief. "Good."


End file.
